


The Color Of My Blood Is All I See

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feeding, Frottage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Elena accidentally bites Bonnie, she and Caroline discover how much Bonnie likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Of My Blood Is All I See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle](battle.oxoniensis.org) for the prompt _feeding_.
> 
> Set during the 'girls night' in 4x08.

Elena’s head spun, fragments of the last few seconds piecing themselves back together as the human Elena slid back over her vampire counterpart. She’d been dancing. Caroline behind her, one hand on her back and the other around the neck of the bourbon bottle. Bonnie in front, her hands grabbing Elena’s, her finger tips were barely brushing over Bonnie’s wrist, over her pulse. The music was pounding, distant and vague, sounding altogether too much like a heart thumping. Then Bonnie had pulled her in closer and she’d just kept falling forward, onto Bonnie’s neck, her teeth sinking into her skin, drinking her in and in and in until her world became a rush of air and her back hit the cold, hard floor.

“Elena!” Caroline admonished her. “You can’t eat your friends.”

Elena would have laughed had it not been for what she’d just done. But something in Caroline’s expression, one hand on her hip and the other pointed at her, everything about it said _bad vampire, go to your room_.

“Oh my God, Bonnie, I’m so sorry!” The music half drowned her out and she sounded far away even to herself. But the fire in Bonnie’s eyes shone clearly, hot and intense. For a few seconds it could have been anger or lust, Elena didn’t know but when Bonnie’s fingers reached up to her neck, smearing blood on them and offering them to Elena, it was impossible to read it as anything but an invitation.

Elena crawled over to Bonnie’s outstretched hand and took it, the human her, the one that would have never accepted something so intimate from a friend losing its hold on her, giving into the red eyes, sharp fangs and driving need of the Elena she’d become. She could hear Caroline in the background, confused and protesting but she was overridden by the heavy, harsh sound of Bonnie breathing as Elena licked the blood off of each of her fingers individually. 

“It’s ok, Caroline, she hasn’t compelled me.” Bonnie said, holding out her other hand to Caroline. “My two best friends are vampires and I need to be able to share that with you.”

“Bonnie...” Caroline sighed, her tone that of a concerned mother. “You don’t have to.”

“Elena.” Bonnie prompted and Elena pulled her mouth away, revealing teeth smeared red with blood but they were regular, human teeth. “She’s in control. You’re the poster child for moderation. It’s safe. I want this. I want to give you this.”

Bonnie tilted her head back, baring her neck to Caroline, using the sight of fresh blood to draw her in, weaken her resolve. It worked like a charm, bringing the vampire out of her but she still looked away.

“Caroline, it’s ok.” Bonnie said softly, as if she was accepting what she was all over again.

Caroline raised her eyes to meet Bonnie’s and there was a faint smile on her lips, signalling her defeat. She walked over to Bonnie slowly, her pace deliberate where Elena’s had been desperate. When she was close enough to touch, she leaned in and scooped up Bonnie’s hair, twisting it to sit on her other shoulder, out of the way. Her hand stayed with her hair, holding it in place while she licked along Bonnie’s neck, sending a shiver of anticipation through her as she waited for the bite to come.

She almost jumped in surprise when Elena bit down first, her teeth tearing into the delicate flesh of her wrist and sending pain shooting up her arm. As she drew in a breath, Caroline’s teeth finally penetrated the skin, overlapping the wound that Elena had made. For a second the world span and she thought she’d pass out from the pain but somewhere inside her it transformed itself into heat, into lust, like it had a moment before when Elena had slipped and caught her off guard. She let out a moan, unable to stop it and for a sweet second all she could feel was her blood rushing, rushing to be out of her and inside her friends.

Caroline lifted her head, concern once again holding her back, mistaking Bonnie’s pleasure for pain. “Do you want us to stop?”

“No...” She whispered, her voice catching. “No, don’t stop.”

Caroline seemed to hear something in her words or perhaps see something in her eyes and Bonnie’s secret was out. Her unspoken desire suddenly spoken. Elena lifted her head, pulling herself away just before Caroline pushed her over to the sofa, super-speed taking Bonnie’s breath away entirely. She found herself sat down with Caroline pulling her jeans from her legs. Elena crawled after them, still not rising from the floor and making Bonnie wet, not even knowing how hot she looked on her hands and knees.

As soon as her jeans hit the floor, Caroline was on her again, her teeth pressing into her neck, her body straddling one of her thighs and grinding down onto it. Elena nudged her knees further apart; settling between them and stroking the smooth, bare skin of her other thigh. Her mouth opened wide and her lips stretched taught, like Eve on the verge of biting the apple. Her fangs sank into the flesh of her leg, dangerously close to her aching cunt but not touching, not enough to dull the insistent way it was throbbing, punching out each heartbeat that sped her blood through her into her friends’ eager mouths. 

She ran her own hand down her body and under her panties, unable to drown out what her body was screaming for any longer. Each stroke of her clit matched Caroline’s rocking hips and the flow of her blood, registered with each heartbeat. The closer she got to coming, the higher she felt. She could feel the turning of the world and the beat of the music; she could hear Elena and Caroline draw lungfuls of air like they were drowning in her blood, she could hear her own voice uttering their names again and again, each in turn, Elena, Caroline, Elena, Caroline, Elena, Caroline, her own mantra, the only two words that had any meaning anymore.

She came with a jolt, electric like her magic. Elena pulled her stained mouth away from her thigh and straightened up, making them almost equal height. She bit down into her wrist and pressed it to Bonnie’s mouth. Bonnie belatedly noticed how Elena’s own fingers were down the front of her jeans; making her arch up in exquisitely mixed pain and pleasure, mirroring Bonnie. Caroline dragged her mouth away from Bonnie’s neck, crying out wordlessly she came, the friction finally pushing her over the edge.

For a second Bonnie could feel them both, feel their pleasure mingling with her own, magnified in her blood in their veins and in Elena’s blood seeping down her throat. It burned white hot through her and left her cold when it had gone. Her wounds healed and her blood replenished itself almost like nothing had happened. But when she leaned in to kiss each of them in turn she could taste her blood on their lips and the promise of fangs against her own.


End file.
